Freed Monarch Butterfly
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Her friends have someone new they spend their quality time with, leaving Arisa all alone. She decided to join her gang once more, taking back the old life and becoming known as the Monarch Butterfly, but what if Kyou's against that descision? rt: swearing
1. Living Daylight Beat

**Freed Monarch Butterfly**

Chapter I: _Living Daylight Beat_

Disclaimer: ………………. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA watashi wa Lenne Kamihashi! No megusta hablar franglais! Le monde est cruelle, oui je sais bien. C'est triste que je parles autants de langues à la fois! BWAHAHAHA

Ahem…… I mean, I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N: KyouUo!

* * *

.

Things weren't going right, actually, things never went right for the suffering girl whom basically got abandonned by her family.

Arisa looked up once more at the apartment where she used to inhabit with her father…… tears were threatening to fall down but she breathed in the cool city air and started to venture throughout the alleys.

Every tree held it's distinguish color of the season. They were filled with lively shades that signal fall's mid-arrival and winter's future. Despite the moon reflecting upon the delicate leaves, they were still resonating a bright different color than green.

Each time a breeze shook their leaves, they would rattle and create a melody to soothe ones mind. It was so relaxing how fall was, yet depressing to those who live a life of silence.

Hana, she was a great friend and all…… but ever since that amazing girl started to go out with Hatsuharu, they never hung out a lot. Tohru had already fallen in love with the 'prince,' and was well off starting a good relationship. Arisa wanted to feel happy for them….. that they both had companions for life…… but this left her out in the light with no one to lean on.

"Oi, move it," she brusquely pushed aside a guy who seemed to daydream while walking.

"Why don't YOU watch it?" the figure turned around snapping almost instantly making Arisa look up. Their eyes interlocked as she looked away.

"Oh, hey Carrot-top. What brings you here?" she sighed, wishing that he hadn't bumped into her. Now this departure was going to get even harder. Kyou was someone she enjoyed talking with…… even if they ended up being fights, it was always fun seeing him turn as red as a tomato.

"Dunno, I was just walking…… Why are you wearing Kyoko's Red Butterfly robe?" Kyou raised an eyebrow as the extremes of the robe fluttered freely to the wind.

She shrugged and smiled, "Running out of things to wear. Kyoko was someone great, I'd like to revive her moments more than once a year."

Nodding a little, he understood though still couldn't calm that sensation of asking more. Knowing more than to ask bluntly about her business in which he didn't think he'd care a damn Kyou tried to end this conversation sooner, "hey it's late, don't you have to be back home or somethin'? Isn't your father going to be angr-"

"I don't care! And…… ugh, I'm allowed to walk wherever I want. The molesters would just have to be careful to which girl they choose……" Arisa replied a bit too hastily as Kyou peered at her suspisciously. The ex-gang member bit her lip nervously. Why couldn't she just walk away? That was a simple question with a most-probable answer, 'walking away out of the blues from a conversation with Kyon-Kyon would end up him following you.' He was just like a cat.

"Hmph, whatever……" he glanced at her once more than started walking away in his opposite direction, leading to Shigure Sohma's house with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Kyou's shoulders were hunched as he seemed to be in deep thoughts.

Arisa sighed and looked at the moon. It was delicate and gave off a soft glow unlike the scorching sun that always blinded ones eyes. Somehow, the luminosity from it gave her a warm sympathy in which she could fully bathe upon.

The young teen picked her back pack up once more and walked along the cold ciment leading to somewhere where she would be once again accepted. Her long blonde hair rippled through the cold autumn breeze on a calm night.

* * *

.

Kyou looked around…… everything so peaceful…… It was so relaxing yet an appalling emotion nagged at his thoughts for the last few weeks. Tohru's with yuki, give it up, you lost…… He sighed, now he was going to be locked up for an eternity in that damned house.

'Live with it,' he muttered to himself, kicking a pebble along the cold side-walk, 'Tohru cares more about that Rat, while no one cares about you.'

"_Each word is part of a picture, and each sentence is a picture……_" Sigure's words were left in his mind to ponder about. What he had just murmurmed about to himself gave him graphics of that sweet riceball with the annoying rat.

The pebble skipped along the road as it was kicked several times. It seemed happy to be alive again, up and moving, yet sad and dull when motionless…… exactly like Kyou.

He shook his head, ignoring passer by's who looked at him confusingly at his lonesome gestures, "_C'mon, it isn't time to act weak……. Take your mind off of them, it's over…… Hmm wonder what'll be for breakfast……. Yeah I feel better……_"

The pebble danced again and again, "_Haru, what an idiot. Gonna go kick his ass after X-mas break…….. the teacher……. Ugh what a pain……. Yuki-fanclub, idiots…….. Hana, just plain freaky……. Uotani Arisa…….. Arisa…….. what the hell was she doing out so late!_" Kyou stopped in his track to look back around. The sun wasn't out of it's bed yet, as the moon was still up to it's full height, glowering back at him with beaming eyes, "_She wouldn't mind if I snooped around her business would she? Besides, knowing her, a man would probably snatch her right away after laying an eye on that body. Oh geez, what the hell am I saying?_" with that, he dashed full speed towards where he had last seen that 'yankee'.

* * *

.

"What a moron, think you can just walk here without getting noticed!" A tall, bulky yankee took the victim by the hair and threw her against the wall. Another member of the gang smirked, she wore a long coat with a logo on the back probably signaling that she was the leader. The female glowered down at her prey, "So, out on another night stroll huh? Well, wouldn't you ever like to lose your territory to our gang hmm?"

The apparent leader of the opposite gang slowly got up, clutching her ribs from the terrible pain that didn't subside. She winced, but glared back with the same menacing eyes, "Shut up you bitch. You think this whole world's yours. Only half of your gang is left because you killed the rest, the hell's wrong with you!"

A sneer appeared on the top leader as she punched the other female in the face, sending her back on the cold ciment, "It's not like you don't beat the shit out of your gang members if they tried to leave to! The only lucky one was that Uotani girl, able to escape with the help of the Red Butterfly gone good. Anyway, it's not like killing you would make a difference to my record," she smirked once again, bringing her pocket knife up. It's blade gleamed with merciless and countless sins that caused havoc amongst yankees……

The beaten female leader closed her eyes, breath rattled as she waited for her final judgement. It was true, that she had beaten down so many leavers, but they all ran away, and this was not something she'd tolerate.

The knife was raised……. Life memories seemed to pass by, though they were mostly all bad…… all that she had fun with was winning against other gangs with her own by her side…… they were like her family……

The blade descended upon heavens as it striked……. But never touched skin.

"Oi," a small smile spreaded on her face as she took her steel pipe and knocked the knife out before it could reach it's next victim. Her elegant blonde hair swayed to the wind and partly covered her eyes, giving her a somber appearance, "I thought I heard my name, mind if I drop in for a few to save a fellow friend of mine?"

All attention was upon her. Though the attention only consisted of four girls.

"Who the hell are you? Don't you know this is the Crimson Gaze territory!" the Crimson's leader looked up, obviously angry of the interuption.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought this was the abandoned building that belonged to no one important," she tempted. Arisa smirked wider at the sight of the furious eyes upon her.

One of the girl's spotted the red wings on the back of the swaying robe and gasped, "It's…… It's the Red Butterfly!" she shrieked, holding up her own steel staff.

The leader gave her team mate a skeptical glare then narrowed her eyes at Arisa's intrusion, "The Red Butterfly! Kyoko Honda! She died some time ago!" she leered.

Arisa's grasp upon her own weapon tightened at the mention of Kyoko's name…… How dare she call someone so honourable by their full and first name!

"So you're telling me you're here to replace someone? You're a phoney! Taking a name that was once known? What a pitiful way to start a gang," she mocked making the ex-gang member's grip tighten even more.

"In fact, you seem to be faking all of your life to my opinion. Killing when you feel remorse, how the hell do you expect to live! Your whole gang could turn upon you by the next day, just keep going with that attitude and you'll regret it," Uotani stood protectively beside her old gang leader as she stared up confused,

"That's it, fucking bitch, you'll regret what you've said!" Crimson's leader had lunged forward, taking her pocket knife back to strike at her new opponent. Arisa slightly staggered at the impact, but the blade was still blocked with ease.

True to her words, that leader was really strong, yet too infatuated in anger to think of any strategy.

The other member of the Crimson Gaze seemed too shocked to move and get help from the others, or even help her boss and fight. Arisa took that to her advantage and swung her pipe to the window next to her opponent, shattering the glass. The leader yelped in pain after receiving bits of glass cutting her face. She took several paces back, clutching an eye.

This was now the time to go, the ex-gang member rushed to her beaten chief as she lodged herself on her back. Within a few seconds, they were gone…….

* * *

.

"U-Uotani…… the hell are you doing here?…………. I thought you……. Quit……. And what's up with the robe?" her weak, hoarse voice whispered to Arisa as they walked the empty streets of Tokyo.

"I'm not sure myself…… I feel like Kyoko's watching over me……do you think the gang, and you, would accept me once again?"

The question was replied with silence…… this made Arisa feel a bit nervous yet calm, her leader was thinking despite the dammage done today.

"How come…… you want to join us again? I thought we were…….. just a worthless gang, wasting our time on trouble……. Isn't that why you quit us?"

Her old gang member chuckled, "I just realized…… this was my only real family…… friends who actually didn't let me down because they had someone new to spend time with……"

Then, there was another long pause……

"Yeah…… I know what you mean…… goody-two-shoed friends always end up dumping misery like us after they find someone new…… someone better…… even if we become good ourselves. We're like tainted with black blood."

Arisa nodded…… what was her name again? It's been too long, and there were too many people in the gang to remember……. Yet she was the leader, so maybe it left a better mark than others….

Everything was silent, though the yankee couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching her every move.

They soon arrived at a small clearing, bordered by fencing. Then there was a large, dark alley where people didn't often enter. It's walls were brown from old age with vines growing up on the solid texture. It looked rather ancient and pretty in a way.

"Chiaki-sama!" a distant voice called out, catching the attention of both females.

Uotani looked up, remembering her face. She was the one who liked to tease her when she just joined at the age of 11 years old.

Soon after, more girls emerged from the shadows. This was their territory alright, and it felt like home this time.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl spat, Arisa recognized her as 'Akimoto'. Though that was just her last name. Not everyone knew all their first names, only a few.

"I see you don't remember me Akimoto. I can live with that," the older girl narrowed her eyes as she observed the ex-gang member speak.

"Don't talk to me like you've been my friend for years!" Akimoto snapped, bringing her lead staff out.

"Akimoto, shut the hell up. She's was one of our former members, Uotani," this time, it was Chiaki who spoke up from Uotani's back.

The gang member pulled her breathing mask back on and raised her staff, "So, you're back? Never thought a 'good' person would ever come back to us."

Arisa smiled as she let Chiaki off her back. It seemed like this was going to get rough. The leader staggered back on her feet and looked between the arguing girls, "It is a ritual Uotani. To prove yourself worthy to come back……"

She nodded as Akimoto and herself were now in a small clearing the group had formed. It was like a battle ring where they would face each other off. If she were to lose, then maybe it was death, or rejection. But if she were to win, the gang would accept her with open arms.

"Ready, Red Butterfly faker?" the cruel gang member smirked at Arisa's narrowed eyes. Apparently, the robe was very known throughout the gangsters.

Setting her bagpack on the floor, Arisa nodded, raising her own steel pipe in attack mode.

"Arisa what the fuck are you doing!" Kyou had tackled down a path of girls, then he rushed towards Akimoto and punched her in the face sending her a few meter away.

"Is this what you call joining us back?" the girl was already back on her feet, clutching her bleeding nose.

Kyou stopped dragging Arisa away and stared at her, while she withdrawed her wrist from his possesive grasp, "join?"

"That's right Kyon-Kyon, thanks for barging into something that is not your business," with that, she smacked him on the cheek. His eyes burned as well as the bruise forming on his face. Kyou blinked, then snorted.

"What the hell! I thought…… Tohru…… You're just going to give up on us! What kind of friend are you!" he spat. Confusion orbited around his mind endlessly.

"Give up on you?" she laughed in a dark manner, "Maybe I should ask this to you guys shouldn't I?" her voice was bitter. Kyou had never seen her act in such a cold way, even in their fights.

"Oi, Uotani, I have a better idea," Akimoto glared at Kyou, "Why don't you kill him for us? Wouldn't this prove your worthiness? He is, but an enemy now, that you're joining us again……"

Arisa smirked, but inside, she felt like the worlden ground was crumbling beneath her feet. This was going all wrong, "Why did you have to show up Kyou!" her thoughts were in chaos as an inner-conflict broke into her soul.

What was she going to do?

* * *

.

A/N: Wheeee, new ficcie, no don't worry, still working on Click, Click, slide. Please revieewwww!


	2. Dreaded Actions

**Freed Monarch Butterfly**

**Chapter II**: _Dreaded Actions_

**Disclaimer**: You all know this part.

A/N: X3 Thanks to one of my faithful reader, I got this fanfic up and going. At first I wasn't really about to make it walk, but here it is, running around in circles…… Ah I apologize for this very crappy chapter. I'm on a HUGE writter's block. So huge a chisel and hammer cannot do ze job!

* * *

It felt like hours. Kyou didn't move a muscle as she hadn't either. 

"Arisa, what the hell do you think you're doing!" he said, knitting his brows together.

The blonde girl cruelly narrowed her eyes at him, "You were always so annoying. Trying to budge into other people's business, what is it with you? Do you really want to die that much?" her voice felt like the everlasting ice that threatened to freeze his heart.

"Not die, just getting you out of trouble! Don't you dare make Tohru disappointed in any way Yankee!" Kyou's orange hair seemed to burn as he snapped back at the blonde, unflinching.

Arisa's answer was but a cold laugh, yet empty inside. She didn't want him to get in her way, of all people. Kyou was the one who actually cared the most, of all the little caring she received. Not him……

'He's not worth it, let's just leave him alone…… no, that won't work……' she tried to find an excuse in her thoughts, digging in to the last bit of memory she had, recalling how other girls pried free from situations like this back then.

Kyou stared back blankly, yet determined to bring her back to reality. He has heard her story once, and he was sure she wouldn't make the same mistake twice…… what had turned her back to the past? Tohru and Saki were always there for her, why was she doing this?

"What're you waiting for Uotani! Don't stare at him as if he were going to beat himself, do it!" one of the girls bellowed.

Everything seemed to to become silent, but the greatest trashing went inside the blond's mind. Her cold sweat made it even harder for her as she tried to search for another route……

Kyou had already started to advance in attempt of calming everything down but she jerked forward and lashed out. Everything happened so fast as he had punched him square in the chest where he winded. His flinch was merely several paces back and narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going to go back without you. Whether you like it or NOT!" The cat had also lunged forward, yet with only the thought of getting a tight grasp so he couldn't let her go. This was all too different from the friendly fires they used to give each other.

* * *

FLASHBACK 8D whooo

* * *

The wind blew slowly across the lush meadow. The Sohma's along with Arisa and Hana had come along on a picnic with beautiful weather shining down upon all of them. It was truly a beautifully blessed day as Haru and Arisa's hair seemed to blind many. 

"Start wearing a black hat you yankee!" Kyou hollered at the blond who swayed her hair back and forth playfully.

"What? Am I going to get you glasses?" she smirked, "glasses on Kyou Sohma. I'd recommend those they make you look more…… social," her comment was nagging at him.

"Repeat that yankee! And I'll give you a fist square in the chest!"

"Oh would you really? Hit a girl?"

That's when the taunting began.

Kyou blushed. He was way too used to threatening men and not women, "uh……" but he couldn't back down now, "yeah! I would!"

Tohru's eye twitched yet she tried to ignore their "friendly conversation."

"Then do it! I double dog dare you!"

"FINE!"

"I'm waiting……" 

The winds blew in his face now as he rose. His own hair danced to the rhythm of the wind.

…………………

"You sure take your sweet time orange-top."

"Shut up yankee, I'm…… I'm……… too tired to do it today okay?" he faked his tired voice as Arisa raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle at his comment.

"I'll remember this. Kyou Sohma doesn't hit girls."

"DO TOO!"

* * *

**End of Ze Flashback**

* * *

. 

Her punches and kicks weren't like the ones he'd easily avoid, but they were made with pure strength and it took him a lot of effort to take the blow. She was better than he had thought but hurting her was out of the question. Thank god she kept that steel pipe out of the way.

"Arisa stop it! Agh! I said stop! Why the fuck did you even bother to come out of the shadow when all you do is crawl back!" he had finally caught her wrist, tightly this time.

"What's going on!" a loud voice rang through the clearing. It was a man who was still wearing his working clothes, apparently catching them on sight near his commerce. Arisa couldn't held but bless her luck as one of the gang members pushed Kyou out of the way and dragged her away while the others retorted, and fought verbally against the employee. Within a few minutes, they had turned around the corner and into another dark alley-way.

"Why the hell did you hesitate Uotani! I thought you were coming back," she hollered, obviously not ready to hold back if she ever got pissed.

"He's not worth my time," she replied, "besides, why does it bother you so much whether I can kill or not?"

"Because we don't want anyone weak. Don't tell me your "friends" made you all soft-hearted, because I don't take shitty life that way!"

"Watch your mouth Rekina! Who cares if she can't fight," the leader of the gang finally appeared, apparently satisfied with what she had done to that man, "I let that other boy get away even if he tried to pick a fight with me. Wouldn't surprise me if he would be back tomorrow. Was he your boyfriend by any chance Uotani?"

That question seemed to stick out in her mind, "Boyfriend! Him? Don't make me laugh……" it always pained her to see Kyou obviously love Tohru. His love was so obvious it sometimes made her sick.

Chiaki motioned towards the nearby yankees to bring her somewhere she could rest. The wounds that have been inflicted upon her body were about to make her collapse.

"Watch it Chi. You'll end up dead before we can even reach your place," the blond sighed, now taking charge of her ex-leader.

What was really nagging at her heart were the emotions running wildy around, trying to settle themselves and fit into an argument she'd accept. She wanted to see him again, so he could save her from darkness once more…… but at the same time she dreaded his return. What if he got worst than hurt? She'd never be able to forgive herself even through all those times……

* * *

. 

"Damn her!" Kyou yelled out in frustration to no one in particular as he kicked a pebble. It skidded across the cold pavement, wishing to be left alone or to be templed with again, "what the hell am I supposed to tell the others at school!"

"Tell them the truth," another male voice cooly said behind him. The neko spun around quickly to punch whoever had said that, but the white and black-haired teenager caught it skillfully, "don't punch strangers now Kyou. Unless they want to hurt you back.

"You WANT to hurt me you moron! Just leave me alone Haru!"

"What's got on your nerves this time? Is it Yuki?" he asked, almost instantly, "or is it that Uotani girl from school?"

It seemed like he could really read minds, 'dammit he really needs to stay away from Hana,' the orange-haired male drew his fist back, glaring menacingly at the other individual, "why the hell would that yankee bother me?"

"Don't know. Wild guess," he muttered smirking, "after I saw you fight over there."

"WHAT!" Kyou jumped back, "Why the fuck didn't you help me out you stupid bull!"

"It's cow……" Haru sighed passing his fingers over his snow-white hair, "because I wanted to see you stand up for yourself. Towards her. You got yourself into it, up to you to get out," his speech only got Kyou more and more depressed. He was right, but what could he do? The only option that seemed to be the smartest was to give up on her and let her do what she wanted in life. But his heart couldn't stop but interfere with the intelligent thoughts.

"Whatever…… I'm going home," the shorter male muttered, now walking slowly towards Shigure's house, "if she wants to go back to that stupid little mafia. Then why should I stop her?" he kicked the pebble again.

It skipped across the street again……

"Because you care about her……"

The pebble came to a halt.

* * *

. 

"Da fuck! They sell bandages for how much now?" one of the voices cursed.

"Calm down. We can always mug some money off people later. We need it for Chiaki anyway. Pass it here!"

"I can do it myself! Get off!"

"I'm just trying to help you bitch!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

Arisa smirked. It was a long time she hadn't hung out with these kind of people. They fought like children, acted like them as well, and probably would stay that was for some time.

"What the hell are you staring at Uotani!"

That's right, would probably remain that was for a very long time.

Chiaki's apartment wasn't in the best shape nor was it in the best area. The price was affordable since she didn't work all that much as did the other girls. Perhaps the blond would be able to help her somehow in the upcoming problems.

What the was she thinking about? Maybe she had become too soft-hearted…… she knows Kyoko wouldn't be happy to see her back at this…… but it was her choice and she decided to go back to the life where nothing hurt as much. Was it because she didn't feel loved enough? No, that'd make her feel like an attention whore in which she hated very much. This was all another big mind mystery.

"Yo, care to help me a bit? Apparently these two can't seem to get a gauze bandage around my wrist once," the jet-black-haired leader sighed, raising her hand up, probably feeling weak and helpless at the moment, but probably knew more about friendship than the rest of the girls. Only two had come to help Chiaki, but they had argued their way to the door and left without another word. Their constant bickering could be heard from the distant halls.

"What's you're next move?" Arisa raised an eyebrow while perfectly wrapping the wound, "burn a building, kill some people, get money, or all of the above?"

"Dunno, whatever they feel like. They'd probably go with all of the above."

"You know there's much to life than this?"

The black-haired girl chuckled, "so why did you come back to us again?"

The blond shrugged as she pulled the finishing touch, a small knot, "dunno, you tell me."

"I'm not a mind-reader but hell with it. Could be destiny that tells you to come this way," even Chiaki seemed pretty skeptical of her own words.

"I really doubt that. I just feel this is my right place. Drunk father, long-gone mother and-"

"Great friends you dumped?"

"……"

* * *

. 

**A/N**: I told you this chapter sucked! AAHH! Now I feed you with pocky and REVIEW!


End file.
